


It's all over, but the crying.

by RikaDearest



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: And Raiden kills him, Angst, Fujin fucking dies, I love Raiden ngl, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's 7:40 AM and I'm writing this on my couch, My First AO3 Post, Revenant!Raiden, This kinda sucks, mortal kombat au, please cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaDearest/pseuds/RikaDearest
Summary: Basically, Raiden becomes a revenant and murders his brother. I might make this into an actual fanfiction, who knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's all over, but the crying.

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short.

Fujin felt so many things at the very moment. Shock, anger, betrayal, and sadness. But most of all, he felt the sharp end of Raiden's staff piercing him through the throat. His eyes widened, and he stared up at his brother. His veins were glowing, and so were his eyes. It was obvious what he was now. 

_He was a revenant._

The elder brother pulled his staff out of Fujin's neck, and he bled. He bled everywhere. "W..Wh..y..?" Fujin managed to croak out. "It's the task that was assigned to me." Raiden responded. "W..Who..? By..w..ho..?" he asked. Raiden was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "Myself." Fujin felt tears stream down his face. "I've already killed Liu Kang. I'm ready to kill you now, too." Raiden spoke rather calmly, before walking away.

**_Leaving his own brother to die in a pool of his own blood, wondering what he did to deserve this._ **


End file.
